


And you'd come back

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Songfic Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, High School, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions, Sobbing, Songfic, Thunderstorms, philosophical nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: A fated reunion, perhaps?Well, it wasn't as though something like happy endings existed.Or the hand of god, or true love, or any of those other stupid ideals.If they did, or if they didn't, things would still go the same.So maybe it would be better to say...what does it even matter?* * *Continuation of "Nothing to Save"Songfic! Cardigan by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Songfic Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	And you'd come back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my other songfic 'Nothing to Save' as a sort of happy ending, but it could be a stand-alone as well, more or less. Missing a bit of context, but whatever. Hope you enjoy!

**_Vintage tee, brand new phone_ **

**_High heels on cobblestones_ **

**_When you are young, they assume you know nothing_ **

Morisuke wondered when his apartment had gotten so small.

It had felt pretty spacious until he’d gotten home tonight, hair still dripping rainwater, mind preoccupied with things far beyond what he’d ever hoped to deal with again.

He showered, made dinner, and ate it in front of the TV without turning the device on. His phone buzzed several times, probably Kuroo pestering him about a weekend outing or work emails threatening to break his strict ‘I stop responding at seven-thirty’ protocol.

It didn’t matter as he stared at the dark screen of his sleek TV. That he’d earned money for himself. The money for the nice TV with surround sound, and the cushy couch he sat on, and the glass coffee table.

He’d earned all of this himself. He was happy.

Yet what had just happened reminded him all that didn’t matter.

And it repeatedly stabbed him with the memory of what did. ****

**_Sequin smile, black lipstick_ **

**_Sensual politics_ **

**_When you are young, they assume you know nothing_ **

Morisuke wondered…was he so naive then? He’d been the older in the couple, but still, he’d been so young. So young to believe he’d found his forever that sometimes people didn’t believe him.

In all his agonies of self-doubt and crippling romance and catching feelings, he had thought he’d known.

How could he claim he’d known anything? 

He’d been twenty, hell, who knew what they were doing at two decades and some change? What could he ever claim he’d understood?

**_But I knew you._ **

_You._

_You._

_You._

**_Dancin' in your Levi's_ **

**_Drunk under a streetlight_ ** **_I,_ **

**_I knew you_ **

_You, with your green eyes. You with that silver hair. You, so tall and clumsy and stupid and so damn gorgeous and handsome and hot all at once._

**_Hand under my sweatshirt_ **

**_Baby, kiss it better, right_ **

Experiences with love, all the facets of what love was, and what love could be, and how love could last for years and years, or even just for moments, but moments that felt like years, felt like an eternity just with the two of them and _god_...why? 

Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't that moment have been eternity? 

**_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan_ **

**_Under someone's bed_ **

**_You put me on and said I was your favorite_ **

So Morisuke had been a bit self-deprecating, sure. And maybe he was a bit more than that, and maybe he’d been a bit confused about why he existed once in a while.

So what?

So what if this guy had come into his life and become brighter then the sun in his eyes? So what if his lips could make him go red, and his eyes could drive him mad with emotions that could very well have ripped his heart from his chest?

So what? What did it matter?

_What did it ever matter? I’m alone…like I was before…so why the hell was he even there in the first place? What difference did knowing him, knowing him more then I knew anything else, make in the grand scheme of things?_

**_A friend to all is a friend to none_ **

**_Chase two girls, lose the one_ **

**_When you are young, they assume you know nothing_ **

Distance was something that could be overcome. Yaku had never agreed to things ending, but the fight had been so terrible he couldn’t comprehend it.

There were those feelings again, tearing across his heart, causing heat to bubble against his eyelids that he could feel even seven years later.

Time should heal all wounds.

So why?

Why was he sitting here, sobbing into his half-empty rice bowl like a heart-broken teenager?

What had it been?

**_But I knew you_ **

**_Playin’ hide-and-seek and_ **

**_Givin' me your weekends_ **

_Was the honeymoon phase two years long? How could we never have had a fight until that moment? Until he just left? Just gave up on everything?_

His throat was closing up, and his hiccuping, broken sobs were shattering the silence of his apartment as he knew they’d receive no reply.

**_I, I knew you_ **

**_Your heartbeat on the High Line_ **

**_Once in twenty lifetimes, I_ **

The comfort of that heartbeat any other time back then. That steady thumping in that solid chest that had been a rock during the turmoil of grappling with newfound adulthood.

**_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan_ **

**_Under someone's bed_ **

**_You put me on and said I was your favorite_ **

**_To kiss in cars and downtown bars_ **

Those two years of train rides from college and kisses at train stations.

**_Was all we needed_ **

Of feeling like, to him...

**_You drew stars around my scars_ **

_...to you..._

**_But now I'm bleedin’_ **

...Morisuke had been the only thing that mattered.

**_’Cause I knew you_ **

**_Steppin' on the last train_ **

**_Marked me like a bloodstain_ **

And then he’d been gone. He hadn’t been willing to fight for them and hadn’t been willing to listen. 

And it’d ended. 

That rock had been washed away by a storm so far beyond Morisuke’s control it may as well have been the hand of god or something.

**_I, I knew you_ **

No matter how much he cried. Back then or seven years later, it wouldn’t make a difference.

**_Tried to change the ending_ **

There was no such thing as a happy ending. Morisuke was going to have to be content with what he had. Even if those gorgeous eyes and that towering frame had been brought back into his life.

**_Peter losing Wendy_ **

As if that hand of god had dragged him back. Had plucked him from the swells of the storm and dropped him right back in Morisuke’s path. 

To say, _here, here you go…here’s your fairy tale._

**_I, I knew you_ **

Morisuke slammed his rice bowl on his kitchen counter so hard he chipped the bottom of it. Tear stains were sticky on his cheeks, but fresh streaks revitalized them, as the heat scorched his skin like pressure on an old wound.

**_Leavin’ like a father_ **

**_Runnin' like water, I_ **

**_And when you are young, they assume you know nothing_ **

He rubbed his face with the towel until his cheeks were raw and red, and his eyes were angrily bloodshot. Morisuke glared at himself in the mirror, searching for some way to find a center, to forget the feeling in his heart when that man had come through his office door.

That ache of _‘…oh…that’s where the other half of me has been all these years.’_

**_But I knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss_ **

He threw his shirt in the laundry bin.

**_I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs_ **

He ignored the newfound tears escaping him regardless until he collapsed into his bed and wet the sheets of his pillow with his pitiful wrenching.

Who the hell cared? Why was a grown-ass man crying over a high school sweetheart?

**_The smell of smoke would hang around this long_ **

Yet somehow, Morisuke got this inkling. This tiny glimmer from beyond his conscious needling at him. This flickering desire that transformed bit by bit until he knew.

**_'Cause I knew everything when I was young_ **

The doorbell rang.

**_I knew I'd curse you for the longest time_ **

And Morisuke couldn’t tell why he wasn’t surprised.

If anyone ever asked, he’d never be able to say. Say how he’d known. Say how he’d had this strange understanding, this single moment of clarity in the throes of a breakdown.

**_Chasing shadows in the grocery line_ **

So he stood. And he got a fresh shirt from the closet as the doorbell rang again.

**_I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired_ **

**_And you'd be standin' in my front porch light_ **

When he opened the door, there he was.

There was the damn fool who’d left him seven years ago. With those green eyes red-rimmed, whites bloodshot and tear-stained cheeks, a match for Morisuke’s. With a rumpled dress shirt and a coat is hastily thrown on, and hair soaking wet from the rain. 

**_And I knew you'd come back to me_ **

“…hey, Mori.” Lev’s greeting wasn’t much. The ringing of that nickname daring to hang in the air past it's welcome.

**_You'd come back to me_ **

Morisuke thought of all the wrongs at that moment where they matched eyes. In that contemplative pocket of existence where it happened all over again.

In those emerald eyes, he was the only thing that mattered.

**_And you'd come back to me_ **

“Stupid. You’re so stupid.” Morisuke muttered under his breath, before he moved forward and reached out.

Reached like he had seven years ago when his forever had been beyond his reach.

A fistful of that dress shirt was easy to seize, and the pull was so familiar. The tug in his calves as he pushed to his toes because a full foot of height difference had never been helpful when it came to a position like this.

**_And you'd come back_ **

Their lips met for the first time in seven years, slotted together in a perfect fit like puzzle pieces that had fallen from the box.

He felt Lev’s arms coming around him, he felt his weight shifting into the towering man's grasp, and he let an arm wrap around the back of Lev’s neck as they deepened it. Searching desperately for what they'd lost back then, with every second uncovering more and more of it.

Like wiping the dust from a familiar old photo.

So what were they gonna do now? How were they supposed to manage this, with both of them in full-fledged professional careers and living in two totally different countries?

Well…at the moment, it didn’t really matter all too much.

**_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan_ **

**_Under someone's bed_ **

**_You put me on and said I was your favorite_ **

Morisuke cast all those concerns aside, left them to the hand of god that had torn them apart, then pushed them together again.

For now, he figured, it was fine to say ‘too hell with it' as he fell in love all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! The happy-ish ending! At least they're together again right? Please drop a comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
